english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Briner
Justin Patrick Briner (born August 23, 1991 in Baltimore, Maryland, United States) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Frate Vanetti (Announced) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Iriq (Announced), Iriq's Spirit (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Sumiaki Iwashimizu, Nishi *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Clauss (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Byakuei *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Kiyotaka Ayanokoji (Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Haruki Mishima (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Kawabata (ep6), Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Ryota Mitarai (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Ryota Mitarai (Announced) *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Alis (ep7), Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Nasu no Yoichi (Announced) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Yorinobu *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Alfonso San Valiante *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (2016) - Manato (Announced) *Hand Shakers (2017) - Tazuna (Announced) *Heavy Object (2015) - Qwenthur Barbotage (Announced) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Hayato Shinomiya (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Kojuurou Shuri (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Izuku Midoriya (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Niko (Announced) *One Piece (2015-2016) - Palms (ep470), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuku (ep1B), Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Reiji Suwa (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Lance (Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Hashiba, Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Tamaro (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Mikaela Hyakuya (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Arashi (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Justice Akatsuka *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Elam (Announced) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Hirano Toushirou (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Kensuke Hanazaki (Announced) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Teu *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Emil Nekola (Announced) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Izuku Midoriya *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Ladonia (ep10) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Dalton, Edgren, Failure Bot, Thunk *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Moska *Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs (2017) - Theo, Additional Voices *Smite (2016) - Enchanted Jade Rabbit 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Megane Taro *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Announcer *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (64) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2020. Category:American Voice Actors